Dolled
by browneyesbeauty
Summary: A witch has overthrown the Crawford kingdom. She had trapped the princess into a doll but at night she is able to become human. The witch had sold her to a shop that is far away so that she can rule. Now, the princess waits anxiously in the shelves to be bought. But when she does will her new owner help her fight the witch to save her parents and the kingdom? Kick, Jika & Millie
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It! **

**Enjoy & Review! **

Long long ago there was a beautiful princess. She was the sweetest person you'll ever meet. Her name was Kimberly, Princess Kim as everyone calls her. Princess Kim was only 14 when something terrible had happened an evil witch had trapped her in a doll. The only reason why the witch had trapped the princess was that she wanted rule to the kingdom. After the witch turned her into a doll, she had sold her to a shop keeper far away from the kingdom. Every night, the doll form of the princess will become human. But until the sun rises, Princess Kim will return into a doll again. She must find someone to help her free her parents before the witch controls the kingdom. The witch had put a spell on the store so that her human form can't go out. Now, she sits on the shelf waiting for that day that she will be freed...

Four years later in the Anderson Kingdom...

A young man with shaggy hair, toned skin and brown eyes was looking a gift for his little sister, Kelsey. She was turning five this year. Prince Jack didn't know what to get his little sister could want when she has everything. He had look everywhere for a gift but then he noticed store that he hasn't see before. Prince Jack walked towards the store and went inside. It first thing he noticed was a doll on the shelf. The doll had beautiful brown eyes, honey blond hair; she was wearing a beautiful dress. Then the shopkeeper came out.

"Ah, Prince Jack what can I help you with?" asked the shopkeeper

"Hi, would you mind if I see that doll on the shelf" said Jack

"I would not certainly would" he said as he grabbed the doll and gave to the Prince

Jack looked very the doll it was very beautiful and that it would perfect for little sister.

"She beautiful, I will take her. How much is it worth?" Jack said

"I'm sorry my prince but she not for sale" he said

"I'll give you a new shop and I'll give you anything I must have it!"

Jack didn't really why he wanted the doll because it was just a doll. But something about the doll seems like they a connection

"Please, Prince Jack. It's not for sale. I'm really sorry" he said

"I'll give you 100 gold pieces plus a new shop" said Jack

The shopkeeper finally gave in and gave him the doll. Jack thanked the shopkeeper and went out of the store. There his carriage was waiting for him.

Little did he know, the doll was actually a princess trapped for several years waiting to be freed..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is another chapter of Dolled. Oh, I'm changing Kelsey's age to her eight not five. In this chapter, Kim becomes human and she meets Kelsey for the first time. For the people who reviewed this story, THANK YOU! =) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin It **

**Enjoy & Review! **

**At the Anderson's castle**

Jack just got back from the shop. He looked at the doll on his hand; something about it seemed so familiar. He saw those piercing brown eyes before but couldn't remember where. Jack's thought were interrupted by his sister running the down hall, yelling his name. Jack quickly hid the doll behind his back so she wouldn't see.

"Jackie, you're here! Where is my present?" Kelsey said giggling

"You'll just have wait, so be patient" Jack said

"Do I really have too?" she asked

"Yes, now get ready for your party. Our guests are arriving soon" Jack said

The little girl nodded in agreement and skipped through the hall back to her bedroom.

"That was close" Jack thought while walking back to his room.

When he reached his room, one of the servants said to him "Oh, Prince Jack. Your mother and father are waiting for you in the throne".

Jack simply nodded and servant went away. He went inside his room to a piece of cloth to wrap the doll. Jack found a table near his window, set the cloth on it, placed the doll in the middle of the cloth. Before he wrapped it, he thought "Kelsey is going to love this". After wrapping the doll, Jack hid it his closet so Kelsey couldn't find it. Jack went out to his room to go the throne, where his parents were.

"Mom and Dad, you needed talked to me?" he asked his parents

"Did you find a present for your little sister, Jack" asked his mom

"Yes, mom I did" he said

"What did you buy her so?" asked his dad

"You'll have to wait when she opens it, like everyone else" he said

"Okay, did you everything I asked you, Jackson?" asked his mom

"Yes, mother" he said

"The guest will be arriving in about thirty minutes. Now go and see if everything in place" asked his mom

Jack went around the castle and check up on things. Everything was in place. Thirty minutes later the guest started arriving. The announcer called every one by there names and titles.

"Here is the birthday girl, Princess Kelsey with Prince Jackson" said the announcer

Kelsey walked in the entrance and everyone clapped as walked to down the stairs with her brother, Jack. When they got to the bottom of the stairs and every one greeted her. As the night went on everyone was having a great time, except Kelsey. She wanted so see her brother's gift to her. Jack notice that is sister wasn't having any fun. So, he decided to give her present already. He picked up her and went to his bedroom. He opened the door, set Kelsey down and went inside to grab the present in his closet. When Jack came out gave Kelsey her present. Kelsey was very excited and had unwrapped the gift very quickly. It was doll. The doll had a beautiful dress. She had honey blonde hair and magnificent brown eyes. She stared at in awe.

"Do you like it?" Jack asked

"Yes! Thank you Jackie! I love it!" she said and hugged her brother tightly

"You are welcome, Kels" Jack said smiling

Since was getting dark soon, Kelsey was sent to bed while everyone else partied. She said goodnight to her parents, her brother and everyone else at the party. Kelsey was very happy with her gift from Jackie. She was sent to bed because she was still little to stay up late.

**Kelsey's POV**

I walked into my bedroom with doll in my arms. I had laid my doll on my bed, so I could get ready bed. I looked out the window to see the sunset was about to set. I went into washroom to get ready for bed. When I came out the bathroom, I notice my doll was gone. Then in corner of my room that didn't have light there was a dark figure. I was quite frightened. I was about to scream but the figure quickly covered my mouth.

"Please, don't scream! I'm not here to hurt you, if I remove my hand you promise not to scream" said the girl when she covering my mouth

I nodded and said in awe "You're the doll that Jackie gave me, but you're human"

The girl nodded and said "Yes I am. But have a question do you know where I am?"

"You're at the Anderson's castle; by the way I'm Kelsey" I said

"I'm Kim" she said

Then, there was knocked on my door. "Kelsey, are ready for bed?" I heard my brother say.

"Please, don't tell him I'm here" she pleaded quietly

I nodded and she quickly ran behind the door. I walked to over my door, twisted the knob to the left and the door opened revealing my brother Jack. The door was hiding Kim in the process so Jack couldn't see her. Jack came inside my room and said "Kelsey, get ready for bed or mom will be mad"

"Okay I will" I said

When was Jack gone, I had closed my door and Kim just stood there.

"Kim, he's gone" I said

"Phew, that was close" I thought in relief

"Who was that?" Kim asked

"That's my older brother, Jack" I said

All that Kim said was "Oh"

**Kim's POV**

There was something familiar with that boy, I knew he from somewhere. But, I just can't put my finger on it.

"I have so many questions to ask you" she said

"Well, I'll you everything tomorrow. But, I think you should get some sleep Kelsey" I said

She was about to protest but she yawned instead, went to her bed and laid in it. I came up to her and tucked her in.

"Goodnight, Kelsey. It was nice meeting you." I said

I watched Kelsey drift in to sleep. Now, I had to figure out how to get out of this and go back to my kingdom and save my parents. Maybe, it's not the best time to tell her that I'm the princess from the Crawford kingdom.

**At Crawford kingdom**

"My queen, my queen the princess has been bought. The shopkeeper said it was man that wanted it was so persistent on buying it" said one of the servants

"Did he say who bought it?"

"No, my queen"

"Where is the shopkeeper now?"

"He's nowhere to be found, my queen" said another of the servants

"What! Find him and bring him to me!"

The evil witch was very angered. She needed to let off her anger so went to the balcony to do so. From the balcony, she looked at the full moon and thought "Where ever you are Princess Kim, I'm coming for you"

**Kelsey's POV**

The next morning, I woke up and the first thing I thought was that all a dream. How can a doll become human? I had so many questions to ask her, if she was real. But I just wait later on to find out.

**Will the evil witch ever find Kim, and what are her plans for her? Was everything that Kelsey had witness all a dream?**

**A/N: Done! Hope you like it! In the next chapter I'll be revealing Kim's past and why she turned into a doll. Please review! =) **


End file.
